User blog:Weather Synchronize/Technical Difficulties For Bob's Magik Pond Article
As you may know, Bob's Magik Pond is a special shop in Cosmeos Valley for catching 28 variants of custom colour Magikarp. It was opened on 23rd June, 2017 with the Port Decca update. Players have to buy Magik Pond Pass with 150 Robux for entry. Since it is only accessible for players rich on Robux and it is completely optional, the page of Bob's Magik Pond has always been on a low priority comparing to other pages we had to create. We know that this has caused disappointment or even anger among some users and we apologize for that. Recently we have more custom colour Pokémon in Roria Safari Zone, and after the page for it was done, we have received demands for the page of Bob's Magik Pond once again. Indeed, almost half a year has passed since Bob's Magik Pond has opened. Unfortunately we are very sorry to notify you that, no matter how much we want to get it done, the page is not ready to be published. I have made a preview of how unsatisfactory the page is going to be if we are forced to publish it right now. As you can see from the preview, we can only list out the Magikarp forms in point form, we have no photos of them and we do not even know all the correct form names for them. Some of the Magikarp patterns are very similar, like in which is probably the inspiration for Bob's Magik Pond, so we desperately need the images and correct form names. If we just give you the form names, you probably will be confused about which form you are facing there. This is very poor in quality, it is irresponsible and intolerable if we set up a page like this. We take pride in quality and we never accept this kind of work. What is the real problem with photos? We are not going to have the GIF sprites of the custom Magikarp, or by extension, any of the custom colour Pokémon, because the Developers are not leaking them, and they have a valid reason — the custom colourations, or "re-skin", are their hard work, they obviously do not want any other game creators stealing them. We respect the decision of Developers and we do not want their efforts to be stolen either. Instead, we are going to capture the screenshots as PNG images from either the encounter, or the profile screen, and crop them by ourselves. However, even with this alternate plan, it still takes a lot of time and photo editing skills. In addition to the form names and photos, rarity of each Magikarp form also proves to be an issue. Given there are 28 variations, possibly more if you still remember the Magikarp Design Contest shortly after Decca update, it is just like the Safari Zone where everything is either Rare or Very Rare. We are not going to list out the estimated rarity level, instead we will only show the official encounter rate if available, but the only form with encounter rate confirmed right now is the Rayquaza Magikarp (1/1011). So you may ask, how will the Magikarp forms be presented in the finished article when we finally solve the problems? We will be using a table to list them out, but not the usual template. The following is a demo of my intended presentation for all 28 custom Magikarp variants. Of course the photos are not going to be in animated GIF, they will only be in PNG format, these regular and Shiny Magikarp are just placeholders like the "(Form Name)". ''Note: All 28 variants of Magikarp are only available via fishing. Official encounter rates are listed in red under the form name if available.'' Once again, we apologize for the extremely long delay for Bob's Magik Pond article. We hope you understand the technical difficulties and we promise that someday we shall get the page done. We are NOT going to shelve the constuction of this page. However, given the current situation, we do not have a release date, so please be very patient. If you believe that you have the required skills to help us, feel free to contact us on our Discord group. Category:Blog posts